Moonlight A breaking dawn Sequel
by Willow-Roxie
Summary: An old friend comes to visit Jasper, but saying Hi isnt all thats on the visitors mind. I DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS! They belong to the talented Meyer !Rated M for possible Violence! Breaking Dawn Sequel
1. Visitor

Stranger POV

The moonlight spilt through the trees and reflected off the crystal clear waters of the river. I sighed, what a primitive defence for such a renowned foe. I crossed it with ease, in one step despite the fact the rivers width topped 50metres. As my granite skin brushed the fir tree's green fingers I saw it.

The Cullen mansion was more breathtaking than I ever expected, the huge glass wall glistened and the there was a detectable scent of blood in the air. It seemed pointless to listen for a heartbeat, they were vampires like me right? For the split second the thought ran through my mind, I let my senses wonder. Complete silence, just to be expected but then a fluttering sound, to quick to be a human heartbeat but definitely there.

Could the tales be true? Was there really a half human half vampire child? No, there couldn't be, it was impossible, or was it? But why no greeting, hadn't Alice realised I was on my way, did this mean she had left? She couldn't be asleep vampires don't sleep, but the family would never split? Maybe she had seen me coming, but not told anyone, seeing the future couldn't be always useful, especially if she saw what my arrival would do to her and Jasper.

But a Cullen, running scared? Surely not? I drew in the scents on the air; Jasper was there, two male vampires, three females, and a warm homely smell which I couldn't place. I took half a stride towards the house, then I froze another smell, but this one burnt my nose, a wet earthy smell, of a, DOG. A mangy mutt, but maybe not just a dog, it smelt much worse. I feared the worst it could be nothing less than a werewolf.


	2. Begining

Alice POV

It had been months since my last serious vision, yes ones of me beating Edward at chess still cropped up but they were unimportant. I went into the woods for a wonder hoping to find an animal to drain, but I wasn't really hungry so I didn't tune in my senses. I walked relatively slowly thinking about my past, not just my vampire past but my human life. These memories were bound to be blurry but mine were so much blurrier than any other vampire. I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts I hadn't noticed I had got half way across the deep river and was on the verge of slipping into its cool depths. I sighed, I'd never learnt to swim, I'd never needed to but I wished I could, it was another piece of information my vast bank of knowledge could hold. Another instinct almost, I'd have to teach myself one day.

Turning to walk back the sunlight disappeared and I was plunged into darkness with only the faint moonlight shining through the tall trees. I was not alone; there was someone else there, but no one I recognised, a stranger, a vampire, a female vampire.Her beautiful skin covered in crescent moon scars just like my Jaspers. But she didn't have a peaceful air about her like my family did; her eyes were deep with thought and memories, painful memories? War perhaps?

She sped towards me and I had no anticipation of her attack, she tore at me ripping me to shreds in seconds. I had no chance, I lay broken amongst the trees and she cackled.  
"Now my dear with you destroyed at last jasper can have his true love back".  
With that I snapped back to reality, floating in the river facing the sunlight. I lay there for several moments then sped towards the opposite bank, away from home, trying to keep my thoughts idle so not to raise suspicion. I ran and ran into the sunset, leaving my family and my precious jasper behind.

My name is Alice Cullen and this is how the fight for my Love began again.


	3. Missing

Jaspers POV (caution contains some strong language)

Alice had been gone way too long; I leaned out the window and took a deep breath. I could smell Edward and Emmett having a mock fight in the driveway. Bella was playing with Renesme in the room above. Carlisle and Esme were in their room, and I could smell a sickly perfume, Rosalie was probably trying to make herself look more beautiful. I sighed, Alice was no where to be seen or smelt, I was getting worried about her. Yes she may be a vampire with rock hard skin and incredible reflexes but she was my little angel, so small, almost fragile in a sense. She would have got moody with me if she could read my thoughts, lucky she wasn't Edward.

Speaking of Edward, was he so busy fighting with Emmett he couldn't hear my frantic thoughts as I scanned the horizon for any sign of Alice. An image of Alice lying broken jumped into my head, and I screamed in pain, I collapsed sobbing without tears onto the bedroom floor. There was complete silence, Edward and Emmett stopped fighting, Bella and Renesme stopped playing, Rosalie dropped her perfume bottles and Carlisle and Esme jumped up from the bed.

The door was shoved open by Emmett and splintered at the edges. They all ran into the room and scanned it for danger. There eyes swept over the room and onto me in unison. Renesme wandered forward and touched my hand, I knew everyone could feel my pain; Edward would be scanning my thoughts for a reason. I swore angrily in my head and Edward jumped back startled, that would teach the arrogant bastard to interfere with my privacy. There was complete silence as my family looked towards Edward for an answer. He shook his head gracefully.  
"It's not my place to say, it's up to Jazz if he wants to tell us" he added.  
"Jasper my dear, are you okay?" Esmes sweet voice filled my ears and I shook my head slightly.  
"What's wr.."  
"ALICE!" I interrupted Carlisle, I screamed her name loud enough to deafen a human, Rosalie winced. "She's been gone, so long and I want her back right now!" I was acting like a spoilt child but I didn't care, the sobs rocked my body again and Esme wrapped her delicate arms around me. She cradled me to her chest as the rest of my family looked on. I didn't need to look at there faces, they were in shock and feeling their emotions made mine harder to handle. Alice was the glue that held me together, before I met her I was a monster, I was like my master almost, I shuddered, I didn't want to be like Maria. She was one of the vampires that appeared in human horror books, a vicious blood-drinker, a ruthless carnivore. Alice had saved me, she made me like her and I had loved her from the second I laid eyes on her petite frame, her deep topaz eyes and the peaceful aura that spilled from her.  
"I will look for her" Edward whispered into my ear and leapt out of the window, across the river and deep into the forest before my thoughts could register. I looked out and followed the movement of the tall pines as Edward breezed through them. I broke free of Esmes embrace and sat on the edge of the bed, our bed, she had to come back.

I can't live without her.

Authors Note!!

Lol, i know you guys must hate these things but i wanted to make it clear what the last three chapters meant for any of you that were confused.  
The second and third chapter happened before the first

Im not sure when i will update next.

Bit of a writers block at the moment, and i was hoping to go back to my own creation soon but its quite a struggle to get my mind in gear at the moment Plus i shall need to re-read the saga again at somepoint to refresh my memory on names and such.

So until next time Byee


	4. Arrival

**Strangers POV**

I stood there basking in the moonlight and listening to the river run through the field. Should I make my way towards the house? Or should I run, run away from the smell of the Werewolf. If I ran my mission would fail, if I went ahead I could be attacked by a werewolf and I had no idea how strong he would be. I had chosen between love and life before, I had always chosen life before. Each time I had the chance to fight for Jasper before and I had always chosen to live, and each time I had regretted it. This could be my last chance to see him and to win him back from that stupid pixie of a woman that he had married.

There was a commotion in the house, Jasper was screaming and crying. A huge man ran out of the door and into the forest. The scent of the werewolf dropped suddenly, it was still there but far less potent. I walked slowly towards the house, barely putting any weight on my steps so I could quickly stop in my tracks and run away, every step closer to my goal made me grow in confidence.

Standing on the step, ready to enter the mansion, they must know I was here by now. There was complete silence inside, no one moved, no one breathed. I knocked on the door gently and the huge oak doors creaked open. They all stood there a united front in complete silence, shock lined their faces. I took a small step forward and held my hand out to touch him.  
"Jasssspppperrrr" I purred my long fingers brushing his cheek.  
He knocked my hand away, and his eyes were black and empty.  
"What are you doing here?" he croaked


	5. Running

**Alice POV (If your squeamish, continue with caution, but it's not that bad P)**

I had to be far enough away by now; I had been running non-stop for days, the miles flying away under my feet. How convenient that I never tired. If Edward had found my scent and searched for me he would have found me by now. I just hoped he had been to busy with Bella when I decided to run. Still I had thought idle thoughts, blocking out anything that would give him a clue to my departure.  
It had been several days, or more, I had lost track of time as I fled from the future. There was a small cottage up ahead, completely uninhabited, desolate. The roof had fallen in long ago and nature had taken hold. Vines covered the broken windows and moss and lichen covered the roof tiles.

The only forms of life in the area were some field mice, scampering around under foot, unaware of the monster that stood above them. I had not fed since two weeks before I fled and I desperately needed nourishment. If I had looked in a mirror I would have seen coal black eyes, so blank. My throat set on fire, I needed blood. I could eat the mice underfoot, my instinct told me to, I was growing weaker with every step, and soon I would be too weak to run, to fight, to survive. My body and mind screamed at me to claw at the tiny warm bodies, to drink the small mouthfuls of blood in their fragile bodies. But I pushed the cravings with every ounce of strength I had left. I would not lower my standards to slaughtering mice. There had to be something bigger, something worth it. I let my senses roam, nothing, and all I could hear was the fluttering heartbeats of the mice, before I knew what was happening instinct took over. I dropped to my knees and snatched up a mouse. I broke its neck with a gentle flick of my index finger. My mouth reached ravenously for the miniature artery flowing from the poor animal's neck. I drained it in an instant and reached for another, and another, it made no difference. I killed every mouse I could find, but my thirst was not quenched, my throat was in tatters and I could not smother the flames. I needed blood, and I needed it now. I ran as fast as I could on the minimal strength left in my petite frame. I let my senses roam, wandering as far as they could. I listened for every rustle of leaves, every twig snapping, every breath in the hope I would find another form of life. But it was too late, I had exhausted my energy, not even my vampire body could cope with this long without blood.

I collapsed on the forest floor and lay there for countless hours; the sun rose and sank again before I heard another sound. Footsteps, something was close and coming closer at an alarming pace. A human came into sight and I held my breath and slammed my lids shut. He stopped and his eyes raked my body, he took a step forward and my self control faltered. He took another and another until he was close enough that a well aimed kick would have gone straight through his skull. His fragile, brittle skull. Filled with pointless thoughts. I could kick out and kill him instantly, then I would feel his warm blood spurting onto the floor, I would listen as his heartbeat faltered and stopped. I was so close to ending his life, but I hung onto my self control with the tips of my fingers. I didn't breathe, I didn't move. I opened my eye a fraction and watched him. Foolish human I thought, he does not have a clue how close he is to death. He reached out to brush my cheek. He flinched away and reached for my wrist, I laughed to myself, no pulse. I was dead to him. He dropped my wrist and sighed. He stepped over my cold body and ran back the wayI came. I lay there till I could no longer hear him or see him. I took a tentative breath, no scent. I breathed easy. My control had returned. But I was still too weak to move. I would not die, I was already dead, I could not move. I would be lying here till something, anything crossed my path.

A twig broke in the distance. I let my senses roam across the empty forest and picked up a heartbeat. I took a deep breath and smelt it. A deer was close, close enough to take down and drain before it could realise my presence. Well that was under normal circumstances. If only it was closer, I would take it down in milliseconds and drain it till only an empty corpse remained. Luck was with me today, luck came to the eternally dammed. It trotted over to my body; it sniffed my leg and cocked its ear. It moved closer to my face until its eyes where staring into mine. I saw fear in its eyes, it was about to flee so my arms shot up and wrapped around its fragile neck. A sickening crack and warm blood flowed over my white hands. Ravenous I plunged my teeth into its neck and drained every drop, I licked the blood off my hands and stood up. I saw my reflection in a pool of blood on the floor, my eyes were a mixture of black and amber, I sighed, I was still hungry. So I ran towards were the deer was and found a group of twenty or more, defiantly my lucky day.

I stood amongst the blood drained corpses. Thinking of Jasper, my Jasper, and suddenly uncontrollable dry sobs hit my body and I lay down on the blood soaked floor of the clearing. I wondered if the stranger had accomplished her goal yet, had she taken Jasper from me? The question that floated through my head brought more dry tears. then an unanswerable question hit me.  
Did Jasper still love me?  
With that I blacked out on the floor, my head lying in a pool of blood, utter silence in the forest.

Wow longest chapter yet XD  
Hope you enjoyed it.  
The next chapter should be up in a week or so.  
Please review, if you review mine I will read yours and review back  
Sooooo Byeee!!


	6. Meeting

**Jasper POV**

She stepped over the threshold with a glittering smile on her face. Her crimson eyes held a reflection of me. She reached for me with powder white hands purring.  
"Jasssspppperrrr" her face lit up like the sun. I knocked her hand away with quite a force and stuttered,  
"What are you doing here?"  
Her smile deepened and she took a step closer to me, barely an inch apart, I could feel her breath on my face, a heavy scent, much heavier than other vampires I had met.  
"Where is Alice then darling?" she asked, her wind chime voice almost mocking me. My face must have given me away because her smile deepened and she reached for me again. Suddenly Emmett was between us, but I didn't remember stepping back. As my mind caught up I realised Edward and Carlisle had pulled me back and they held me in a soft but very firm grip.  
"You haven't answered our question yet" Emmett roared.  
"How am I supposed to know where that mongrel is?" She purred and stepped around Emmett and reached for me yet again. Bella and Esme replaced Carlisle and Edward at my side and she was thrown to the floor, pinned down by Edward, Emmett and Carlisle.  
"TELL US WHERE ALICE IS!" Emmett growled again holding her neck with both of his huge hands.  
"The little worm saw me coming then? Well otherwise I wouldn't have to answer that question would I?" She cackled and struggled against Emmett's grip.

"Emmett let her go; I need to ask her something." The others looked at me, horror and suspicion lined their faces. Carlisle was different; he looked at me with curiosity then nodded.  
"Emmett let her stand up, Edward will tell us if she plans to attack" Emmett looked from me to Carlisle and was about to speak but Carlisle shook his head. Emmett sighed and stood up, but did not let go of the back of her neck. He swung her round to face me and Edward moved to stand behind Bella, his arms wrapped round her protectively, Carlisle did the same with Esme. Rosalie stood back with Renesme watching the scene unfold.  
"What are you doing here?" I whispered not taking my eyes off her face.  
"I came here to see you Jasper" She purred again.  
"But why?" I raised my voice out of curiosity.  
"Isn't it obvious Jasper?" Her eyes bored into mine, and she bit her lip seductively. She didn't give me a chance to answer; she put her finger over my lips "I love you." With that she pressed her lips to mine.


	7. Trickery

**Maria's POV (Stranger)**

I pressed my lips to his, delicately at first. He didn't react, he didn't push away but he didn't respond. Time was passing slower than usual. It had barely been a fraction of a millisecond, the family hadn't moved. So I put my whole body behind the kiss. I threw all my pent up love of Jasper into it, my arms wrapped around his neck and I buried my hands into his soft hair.

His family stood there, in shock, none of them moved. They didn't breathe or even blink. My eyes met Jaspers; they were cold and black, filled with anger. He broke away and slapped me across the face, bending his wrist backwards in the process. I was thrown off balance and I stumbled against Emmett. He held me in an iron grip, Jasper stood in front of me trembling from head to foot. _If looks could kill.._. I opened my mouth to speak but he shook his head and I clamped it shut. I could smell the venom pooling in his mouth, I watched every muscle tense, and anger ebbed from his body throwing waves of emotion over me. My knees buckled, I didn't want this, and I wanted him to love me. _If vampires could cry real tears..._ I tried to slip to the floor, but Emmett held me up.

He didn't have to speak, I had been rejected by the one I had spent so long searching for. He could tear me apart and I wouldn't care. I felt a splintering along my long dead heart. I stood there, my knees shaking, held up by Emmett's huge bear hand. The splintering had reached the half way point and something screamed in my head. I listened carefully, as my brain stopped the splintering down my heart. _**NO.**_ I can't just let him reject me; I brought my hands to my heart and held them there, as if protecting it. I pictured myself kissing Jasper, him kissing back, his hands moving down my body lovingly, enjoying every second. I felt Edward flinch and the family watched him glare at me just like Jasper. I made the image louder, and so much more passionate. Edward was shaking and mouthing foul words. Bella grabbed his hand and they ran out of the house as fast as their vampire strength could push them.

There eyes bored into me, I chuckled.

"What did YOU do?" Jaspers voice was like a knife, stabbing me through the protective barrier of my hands. I chuckled again, Emmett gripped my throat and squeezed tighter. My throat gurgled slightly before I realised I didn't need to breathe. Rosalie drifted towards Emmett and wrapped her slender arms around his waist. He weakened under her touch and let me fall to the floor. Jasper continued to glare at me, he began pacing round the room and finally settled to standing by the bay window and turning his back to me. Esme and Carlisle withdrew from the room with the strange child.

"What is that?" I blurted out without thinking. They all turned to me, fresh stoniness to their glares.

"SHE is Renesme, and you do not touch her!" Rosalie growled from behind Emmett's broad shoulders. She moved forward suddenly as if to attack but Emmett held her back, this time his touch softened her. He gathered her up in his huge arms and held her close as she regained her self control. I could sense I had stepped over some invisible barrier, Rosalie didn't have a connection with the child physically but there was a strong emotional connection, love ebbed from her body. Love? Why could I feel this? This wasn't my power! I wasn't Jasper.

Emmett gazed into Rosalie's eyes and their lips crashed together. Passion deepened their kiss and they were practically having sex through clothes. Emmett ran up the stairs with Rosalie still in his arms and a door slammed shut from somewhere upstairs. Jasper turned, he was alone with me in the room, he took half a step towards me and almost extended a hand to pull me off the floor. But he changed his mind and clamped his feet to the floorboards and swung his arm back into a limp position. His eyes met mine, I tried pouring all my passion into him through our eyes. He almost ran towards me and picked me up in a tight embrace. My head was over his shoulder and I laughed inside, he had fallen for it. I had manipulated him into forgiving me. Now all was needed was to convince him to love me like I loved him.

The stupid mongrel was still nowhere to be seen or heard, or even smelt.


	8. Humans

**Alice POV**

I lay there for countless hours, just listening to the blood seeping through the miniature holes in the ground. I watched the moonlight sparkling on the neck of a deer; the blood still stained its brown coat. I gazed into the glazed over eyes, black, with a hint of sorrow. _Just like my Jaspers._ I heard wild dogs barking in the distance, lizards scuttling over the grass in an effort to get into the sunlight to warm themselves as the sun rose. The sun managed to push through the thick canopy, throwing a warm glow onto my feet. Birds were singing high up in the trees, normally I would have welcomed the sound, the beautiful cheery sound of the sweet little birds warbling hello to the new day.

Today they sound was much less agreeable; I wanted to be alone, to wallow in my grief. I didn't want to feel the warmth on my skin. I didn't want to hear a thing. I wanted silence, cold dead silence, just like my heart. The heart that still echoed a beat when I touched my Jasper. My heart would never beat again, my eyes would never see the most beautiful sight in the world again. My ears would never hear his clear voice, his sweet laugh. My hands would never coast across his snow white skin, my fingers would never trace the scars across his slender arms.

The scars, the only thing we could see of his many years spent in war, with her… the one who was probably kissing him, touching him, they were in our bed, I didn't want to contemplate exactly what they were up to. It would rip me in two. I rose to my feet, running my fingers through my hair, picking out the leaves and the twigs and separating the matted chunks held together by the dried up blood. I stood in the gloomy forest and listened. Silence? Why? The birds had stopped singing, the dogs no longer barked, the lizards stood still.

Footsteps, whispers, HUMANS. I span around frantically, there was no way to hide the bodies of the deer in time. If I ran they would find the blood drained bodies, they would ask questions, rumours would spread. My kind would be discovered. I walked forward, towards them, two humans, male. A metallic smell, a gun. Hunters? I sped towards them then lay in down in the clearing. They were on the other side of the trees. A few more steps, they would find me.

And I was ready.


	9. Tongues

**Jasper POV**

I held Maria to my chest, she felt so cold compared to Alice. I had been so angry, but now I was melting into the hug. I breathed in her intoxicating scent and she stiffened as my nose brushed her hair. She pulled back slightly and pushed her hands against my chest. Her crimson eyes locked with mine as she drew closer. This time I would not stop her, her granite lips barely a whisper away. She smiled and pressed herself to me, our lips met mine in a new way, so much more passionate than Alice. Our lips moved together in confusing new ways, her ice cold tongue ran along my bottom lip requesting entrance.

I granted her wish and she explored my mouth and I hers. She tasted spicy, whereas Alice tasted sweet. Our tongues touched and a shock ran through my body. All thoughts of Alice forgotten, she never existed. I wound and arm round her waist and buried my other hand in her thick hair. Pulling her closer, we were pressed together so close that we were one. Her leg wound round mine and we fell onto the sofa, still entwined. I hit the soft fabric and she fell onto me. As her lips broke away from mine I snapped back to reality. I didn't love Maria! I loved Alice! I tried to throw her off me but I was too slow, her lips joined mine again and I fell into a trance, unable to think of anyone but her.

Her hand stroked its way down my body and she began to undo the zip on my jeans.

**Sorry its too short, hope you like the cliffhanger!!**


	10. Power

**Maria POV**

It was working, he was completely under my spell until out lips stopped touching, the love he felt for me was not yet permanent but it would be soon. If we kept going like this I wouldn't need to kiss him to make him love me, the spell would be complete and he would forget about that meddling little pixie.

I stroked my way down his smooth abs to the top of his jeans, my lips never leaving his. Our tongues fighting for dominance in the kiss. I teased him by running my finger along his waistband and not undoing his zip more than a fraction. I traced my hands along his collarbone to the buttons on his thin shirt. I struggled to undo the top button as my lips were still glued to his. He removed his hand from my thick hair to help me unbutton his shirt; it fell away, leaving me to see his smooth and muscular chest as a perfect white expanse. His hands ran down my sides and rested on my hips as he gave into the dominance I craved with the kiss. I brushed his soft hair out of his face and examined his beautiful golden eyes; they were so much softer than before. The blood red colour no longer taking dominance, his anger and strength replaced by love, yet still hiding behind a thin screen.

I broke away for mere seconds to croon his name and watch him slowly regain control of his body. A second before he could push me away I brought my lips back to his, basking in the sense of power this spell was giving me. He was helpless, trapped in a body being slowly programmed to love me and only me. His conscious self slowly being locked away as his subconscious desire for me blossomed.

I found myself stroking back down his body again and dipping my fingers just below his waistband, teasing him. He made a delicate purring sound which stopped as I moved my way back up again to stroke the crescent moons that littered his chest. The slight roughness of the scars reminded me of my past, his past, our past. He had been my only friend as we fought against the weaker vampires. Our tongues danced a fiery but ever so familiar dance as I inched my hand under his waist band to brush his satin boxers.

**Cliff-hanger again!! **

**Next Chapter is from Alice's POV!**

**Can't remember what happened last time? READ IT AGAIN!!******


	11. Blood

**Alice POV**

I lay stock still, on the damp forest floor. Branches crunching under the human's feet, quiet whispers broke the silence that fell over the forest.

"Maybe we should turn back Sid, there's nothing alive out here" the voice was shaky and timid.

"Nonsense boy, there's plen…" His harsh voice broke on the last syllables as they saw me lying completely motionless. They stood still, their heavy breathing the only sound. I opened my eyes a fraction, enough to see the scene before me but not enough for the men to notice. They were shocked, and scared. The youngest of the pair looked as if he was ready to bolt at the smallest opportunity, the older looked like he was stifling a scream.

Several minutes passed before the pair moved from their frozen positions. The older beckoned the younger forward silently.

"Go on son, you've done first aid aint ya?" The younger man nodded slightly and moved towards me, on tip toe, ready to run. The fact I was unable to breathe was getting uncomfortable, I longed to smell the woody scent of the forest again, picking out the different animals amongst the sharp pine scent. But I couldn't risk these two humans, no matter how foolish they were, they didn't deserve to be slaughtered.

I glanced at the boy moving towards me, my eye open the smallest fraction. He looked about seventeen, quite good looking but a bit too scrawny. His long arms only very slightly bulging with muscle, a bit like Jaspers.

Jassspppperr, a voice purred in my head, reminding me of my true love. I snapped my eye shut and waited for the boys fingers to hit the granite hard skin of my wrist. To lesson the discomfort the lack of smell brought, I imagined Jasper laying next to me, just holding me in a sweet embrace.

I felt a soft warm brush against my wrist, and heard the boy jump backwards in alarm.

"What is it son?" Sid called, his voice laden with fright.

The boy stammered a brief response, "ice cold skin, no pulse" with that he turned on his heels and ran, back the way he came. His friend close behind. I didn't move or breathe until their loud footfalls had dissolved into the calls of the birds as they realised the obvious danger had passed.

I let myself breath again, welcoming the sharp bite of the pine, the warm feathery scent of the birds and the cool of flowing water. I opened my eyes and remembered I had imagined Jasper next to me, how safe I had felt, how sweet it had been just to remember his presence. I rose from the damp floor quickly, and took in a deep breath. The hunters were long gone. I ran back to the bodies of the deer and quickly buried them, covering up the bloodstained grass with soil. I took one last look at the meadow, it looked as if it had never been touched and ran as fast as my legs could carry me back home. I ran faster than ever before, driven on by the thought of seeing my precious Jasper once more.


	12. Burn

**Jasper POV**

This was torture, I could feel the control slowly slipping away, her lips on mine, spreading a poison through my veins. Inch by inch I was surrendering, I could no longer control my arms. I attempted to curl my fingers into a ball, but I had lost control of my hands. I couldn't think of anything but Maria, and I could feel her contempt as she controlled my actions. As I lost the last of my control I said my final goodbyes to my loved ones in my head, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Renesme, even Rosalie. There was one person I could not let go of, Alice.

I pulled her face into my mind, using every last ounce of control to concentrate on her face, her voice, her scent, the way her lips moved with mine, the way she tasted. I focused on every memory of her I could find, our first meeting, our first kiss, the night we… Tears were running down my cheeks as I fought to remember my most loved one. A burning was coursing through my veins, it started at my heart and flowed outwards.

The burning was so similar to the burn of when I was changed, but while that was a pain that made me want to die, to escape somehow, this pain made me want to glide and run and smile for eternity. There was a fluttery feeling in my heart and a smile played on my lips. I could feel Maria's contempt melting away, replaced with shock and anger. Where the burning had passed was a dull ache as my brain remembered how to use those muscles and nerves again. I was fighting back.

Sorry its taken so long, promise chapter 13 wont be too long.

Chapter 13, unlucky for some? but whom?


	13. Realisation

**Maria POV **

**(May contain strong language)**

Fighting Back? Fighting back! How the fuck was he fighting back?? This ALWAYS worked! Why not now? What made my Jasper so special…?

Our lips were still fused together but his tongue was no longer in sequence. His hands stopped moving and his slender arms fell limp at his side. I opened my eyes, blood red reflected in his honey topaz. A single tear ran down his powder white check, clear as crystal and added to the small wet patch in the fabric of the sofa. Something inside me clicked, this was the strongest love I had ever gone against. Others that I had controlled, their mates had died; they had given up because they couldn't love something that never existed. They couldn't love a bundle of unrecognisable shards, or the thick putrid smoke that was now their loved one.

Jasper was different, his love was still alive, well as alive as a vampire could be and I couldn't change that. Or could I? A pure bred warrior against that physic bitch. I could easily win, superior strength on my side, I could rip her head clean off her feeble shoulders, Rip her to pieces in seconds, burn her porcelain skin before she had whispered a word.

I heard light footfalls and grit crunching underfoot in the distance. Jasper was watching me constantly, not even blinking. He heard the footsteps too, I knew if I removed my lips from his he would escape. Yet if I didn't his vampire "family" would find we in a very compromising position. I had to act quickly or I would loose him forever. Who was it returning? Would I have a chance to take them down before Jasper took me down? Would he throw his gentlemanly ideas aside and take down such a serious threat to his eternity with Alice? The footfalls sounded closer, I breathed in deeply. The sweet scent of honey and coconut hit me, Jasper, his scent drew me back in to him. NO! I must not loose it now, not when demise shadowed the future. I broadened my senses and picked up a faint scent on the outer bounds of my senses. Female, dainty……

**Cliffhanger :P**


	14. Anger

Hello guys, it has been a couple of years since I have been active so I am not sure how many of you still have this story on your watch list. I have had a funny couple of years, including completely turning my back on the twilight franchise but I am willing to embrace it again as I love to write. I may not be Charles dickens but in my opinion if you love to read you can ignore the grammatical errors and the spelling mistakes and just read.

Love to you all, here is Chapter 14.

Alice POV.

I covered the distance between me and my home far faster than I had ever believed possible. The trees blurred and my hair and clothes streaked out behind me, the thought of Jasper drove me onward, not even bothering to wipe the insects from my face that were building up.

After feeding on a whole herd of deer I was fully satiated, the warm animal blood soothing the scorching pain in every inch of my body as I thrust myself onwards, faster and faster.

Soon my surroundings became more familiar, I was within a few minutes sprint of my home, the distance that had taken me days to cover previously had flit by in a handful of hours. I pulled back, slowing down to a mere jog, cautiously pressing forwards, wary of an attack. Pausing behind a tree I let my mind drift, letting my powers that I had pushed to the back of my mind seep back into my cells. I stood feeling the cool hard bark of the Oak between my fingers as a picture slowly built in my mind.

Standing waist deep in the river I watched the back door of my home, the only sounds that I could distinguish from the sounds of the forest were quick shallow breathes and the slow drip of blood onto a wooden floor. I took a deep breath and inhaled the sweet smell of blood, blood I recognised, Jasper's blood. He was hurt but I could not run to his rescue. The demon was here, Maria, the vampire that haunted Jaspers thoughts in his darkest hours, the thoughts I had to slowly soothe away to prevent Jasper turning back to his feral ways. The urge to run in and snap her into pieces was so strong, but so foolish. Such a seasoned warrior could take me down in an instant if I did not plan my attack properly. She knew I was here, she didn't need to listen for my non-existent heartbeat or my breath, she could sense when I was close.

I could not hear anything of Jasper except the slow dripping of his blood. This should have worried me but at this moment what worried me more was what he was thinking, was he intoxicated by Maria's powers and no longer loyal to me? Enraged that I had taken off and left him? Part of me wanted to flee again, run back to the corpse littered clearing and lay there alone for eternity. The rest of me was full of anger, Maria had to die, my usually nonviolent soul begged to rip and tear at her marble like flesh until she no longer poisoned the world. The anger dismissed the sinking feeling I had about Jasper no longer loving me. I longed to hear him utter the words that kept me alive but I knew that even if he no longer wanted to hold me close I had to kill Maria.

She was all that mattered right now; I would not rest until her body created a foul stench, masked by the thick purple smoke as it wound its way up to the clouds. I stepped out of the river.

Taking a deep breath I broke free of my vision and stepped forwards towards my home.

So guys, I hope there I still a few of you reading this, I hope you enjoy it and providing this does not take an age to upload I will be writing chapter 15 tonight. Good bye for now xxx


	15. Bones

Maria POV.

I could smell her, the stench of animal blood was not strong enough to cover her stupid pixie scent. The crunch of shoes on grit was more of a concern though, who was wandering towards the front door, it was not one of the Cullen's, they were hiding away somewhere leaving me and Jasper alone. A fresh scent hit me and it took all of my self-control not to reel away, my lips stayed locked to Jaspers as the footsteps left the grit and stepped onto the front porch. A werewolf was here, lingering nervously at the door.

Still stunned by the arrival of both Alice and a mongrel I looked down to see Jasper still locked in my spell, not quite strong enough to push me away. I slid my hands up to his neck and looked him in the eye, pushing my powers into him one last time, he glared back, unyielding. So I snapped his neck and threw him across the room into the piano, a split second after he landed I was on top of him, plunging a large piece of ivory into his chest. Blood from his most recent kill seeped from the wound and dripped onto the floor.

Sprinting across the room I slammed into the front door, pushing it against its hinges and flying through the gap. I landed on the grit in time to see the mutt running down the road and into the forest, shedding his clothes along the way.

Drops of water hitting the ground told me Alice had crossed the river. As I strode to the back door I picked splinters of wood from my hand and kicked the glass door to pieces. The pixie stood, silouted against the light from the moon, her clothes stained with blood and drenched from striding through the river.

"What kind of pathetic vampire are you if you cannot even jump over a river, no wonder Jasper loves me and not you" I sneered as I looked her up and down, what hope did this stupid pixie child have against me? A seasoned hunter against some fragile mind reading child?

"The kind of vampire that will end your stupid fantasy about Jasper loving you, he is mine and I will not live without him" Alice screeched back at me, as she took another step closer.

"Suit yourself" I sneered as I covered the distance between us in a second, swinging my arm towards her meaning to grab a part of her and rip it off, but my hand swept through empty air and I landed on the floor off balance. She was on me in a second bending my arm backwards, causing me to moan in pain, the idiot hesitated and I brought my other hand down on her arm snapping the Radius and making her drop my arm. Popping my arm back in place with a shrug I grabbed her neck and slapped her across the face, whipping her head back. Letting her drop to the floor I ripped the ring off her finger and pitched it into the river with a flick of my wrist and bent down to snap her back, but she was gone.


End file.
